1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a locking clip with a base with multiple internally threaded legs and a moveable collet to encircle the legs in an engaged position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to design a clip, such as a pipe clip, rod end clip or a similar clip. These prior art clips frequently require a rotational or screwing movement to engage the internal threads of the clip to an externally threaded structural member such as a threaded stud or bolt-like structure. This requires a relatively lengthy installation procedure including rotational movement which can ultimately be very costly in assembly-line production, such as automotive manufacturing. Similarly, many prior art clips comprise a plurality of individual parts. This adds to the complexity to the manufacturing, packaging, shipping and installation of the clips.
Some examples of clips in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,342 entitled "Retainer Element, Specifically for Motor Vehicle Bodies" issued on Oct. 24, 1995 to Dore et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,587 entitled "Clip for Pipes and Cables" issued on Dec. 21, 1993 to Schaty et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,602 entitled "Pipe Clip" issued on Sep. 17, 1985 to Potzas et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,297 entitled "Molded Plastic Socket with Easy-On Hard-Off Stud Engager" issued on May 21, 1985 to Kraus.